


Less Is More

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/">ds_flashfiction</a> Amnesty 2009 Challenge (Knickers Challenge).</p><p><a href="http://sdwolfpup.dreamwidth.org/">sdwolfpup</a> made a wonderfully awesome vid <a href="http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/399731.html">Pour Some Sugar On Me</a>, and I sort of lost my sanity in the <a href="http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/399731.html?thread=8168563#t8168563">comments</a>.  I hung onto this story for a while because I was trying to write a second part from Ray's point of view.  I could never quite get it to work, so in the spirit of cleaning out for the new year here it is, as is.  Beta was provided by the incredibly patient and endlessly encouraging <a href="http://china-shop.dreamwidth.org/">china_shop</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Less Is More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ds_flashfiction](http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/) Amnesty 2009 Challenge (Knickers Challenge).
> 
> [sdwolfpup](http://sdwolfpup.dreamwidth.org/) made a wonderfully awesome vid [Pour Some Sugar On Me](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/399731.html), and I sort of lost my sanity in the [comments](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/399731.html?thread=8168563#t8168563). I hung onto this story for a while because I was trying to write a second part from Ray's point of view. I could never quite get it to work, so in the spirit of cleaning out for the new year here it is, as is. Beta was provided by the incredibly patient and endlessly encouraging [china_shop](http://china-shop.dreamwidth.org/).

Fraser had a drawer filled with women's underwear. The top drawer in his closet held perfectly serviceable starched and ironed boxers, and neatly rolled pairs of socks, but the second drawer was filled with a dizzying collection of colors and fabrics – ladies' panties.

Women gave him their underwear all the time, randomly and without apparent cause – once even while he was on guard duty. Since he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to return the items, he laundered and kept them, and he felt no reason to be embarrassed about this.

Until, that is, Ray pulled open the drawer in search of some dry socks, and gave him a _look_ that drove all coherent thought from his mind. He froze, unable to move or speak, as he watched Ray fondle a handful of peach-colored satin.

"You like this sort of thing?"

Well, yes – he liked women, and their accoutrements were certainly part of the appeal, he couldn't deny. Fraser wondered why he'd never noticed how piercing Ray's regard could be. Being subject to that kind of speculative interrogation, when combined with the husky note in Ray's voice – well, at best he could only flush and nod.

"So, which are your favorites? These, maybe?" Ray held aloft a pair of bright red crotchless panties, _Janine 555-9827_ written with a permanent marker on the back panel.

Fraser flushed almost the same color as the panties, as Ray inspected them more closely.

"I guess not." The disappointment in Ray's voice set Fraser moving, and he reached past him for what appeared to be a plain black pair of briefs. Fraser recalled how by the light of his kerosene lantern the sheer fabric had stretched across his hand, and he'd imagined how they might look, concealing nothing.

"Oh yeah – less is more, isn't it," Ray took the panties and examined them appreciatively. Fraser watched, licking his lips helplessly as Ray slid a hand inside the fabric and brought it up to his face and inhaled. A shudder swept through him, even though he knew the garment smelt only of laundry soap.

Ray's hand, still encased in the sheer fabric reached over and rested on Fraser's shoulder, thumb brushing lightly against his neck. The whimper that escaped Fraser's throat made Ray jerk his hand away, staring at him with an intensity Fraser had not allowed himself to hope for. "God, Benny. I can't stay. I promised Ma I'd… " Ray made a small frustrated sound and whirled away. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

He was gone almost two and a half minutes before Fraser was able to move. That's when he realised Ray had taken the panties with him.


End file.
